


A Forgery

by valkyriewarcry



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spanking, punishment spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriewarcry/pseuds/valkyriewarcry
Summary: Sabrina is caught by the aunts after she forges Zelda’s signature on a failed math test.





	A Forgery

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for the spanking of a minor by a guardian. Sabrina is 14 in this short fic. 
> 
> This idea came from Hannah, who always leaves me lovely and encouraging reviews. Thank you, Hannah!

“What’s this, lamb?” 

 

Sabrina’s attention was torn from the pages of  _ Their Eyes Were Watching God _ at Aunt Hilda’s question. She was finishing up her ninth grade English assignment when her auntie came upstairs to bring her an evening snack. 

 

Aunt Hilda was standing in front of Sabrina’s desk, in the midst of tidying up the hurricane of papers on the surface. She held up a set of test corrections stapled to the front of a math test. 

 

The girl’s heart dropped, and she fought her urge to make up a story. She had meant to hide the test when she was finished with corrections. 

 

“Um, it’s a math test I didn’t do too well on. My teacher let me do corrections for a few extra points,” Sabrina elaborated, hoping her aunt would drop the topic of conversation. 

 

“Would you like me to take a look, dear one?” Aunt Hilda asked. 

 

To Sabrina’s horror, Aunt Hilda flipped through the sheet of corrections until she laid eyes on the first page of the graded test. Her aunt’s eyes went comically wide when she saw the failing grade - and Zelda’s signature accompanying it. 

 

“I don’t remember hearing that you failed a test, love. And I don’t know that Zelda did, either.” As she spoke, Hilda’s face flushed in exasperation and a bit of anger at uncovering Sabrina’s misstep. 

 

Sabrina was staring at the book in her hands, fiddling with the pages nervously as Aunt Hilda waited nervously for her niece to own up to whatever she did wrong. 

 

“When did this happen, Sabrina?” Aunt Hilda asked. 

 

“Which part?” Sabrina asked in clarification. 

 

“All of it, lamb. C’mon, tell me.”

 

Sabrina sighed, settling into the fact that she been caught in a scheme. 

 

“The test was last Friday. I really, honestly forgot about it! Susie and Roz invited me to the movies on Thursday, remember? So I forgot to study, but I thought the test was going to be a lot easier than it was.”

 

“Ok. And when did you get the graded test back, darling?” 

 

Hilda’s soft questioning was somehow making Sabrina feel worse than if Aunt Zelda was up here yelling at her. 

 

“On Monday,” she mumbled. 

 

“Sabrina, that was three days ago! Why didn’t you tell us?” Aunt Hilda sounded truly bewildered and exasperated.

 

“Because I thought you or Auntie Zee would be mad about it. And you probably would tell me I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere on weekdays anymore.”

 

“Well, I think that’s a fair consequence, considering. But now you’re in more trouble for trying to cover it up. Let’s go downstairs. Your Aunt Zelda needs to know,” Aunt Hilda explained. 

 

“Auntie…” Sabrina was close to begging her Aunt not to tell Zelda. 

 

“You forged her signature, my dear. That’s very serious.” Hilda stayed firm. 

* * *

 

 

In the living room, Zelda held the test in one hand and her cigarette holder in the other as she scrutinized her forged name and the red ink covering the pages. 

 

“Did you use magic to aid you in signing my name?” Aunt Zelda asked. 

 

Well, there it was. The question Sabrina had been dreading. Her aunts were so discerning. 

 

“Yes, Aunt Zelda,” she forced out. 

 

The three were in their usual spots for uncovering Sabrina’s plottings. Aunt Zelda was in her favorite plush chair, while Aunt Hilda stood next to her with an arm over the back of the chair. Sabrina was sitting across from them in a chair that made her tiny body seem smaller than it already was. If the floor could swallow her up now, Sabrina would be grateful. She’d gladly hide in the basement for a few hours. 

 

“This type of deception is new for you, Sabrina. It’s disappointing, to say the least,” Aunt Zelda began. “I suspect you fully remembered you had a test, and you elected to spend time with your friends rather than prepare.”

 

“No, Auntie Zee, that’s not true. I really, really just forgot!” Sabrina urged her aunt to believe her. It felt terrible to realize that she had broken some of the trust between them. 

 

“Then why did you go to such lengths to keep this from us?” Zelda pushed. 

 

“I didn’t want you to ground me,” Sabrina grumbled. 

 

Aunt Zelda scoffed. 

 

“Well, my dear niece, you’ve earned more than that now,” she said cryptically. 

 

Aunt Hilda continued for her, “I think going to bed with a smacked bottom will drive the point home about dishonesty not being tolerated. And perhaps I should check your book bag at night to make sure there isn’t any schoolwork you’re hiding from us.”

 

Sabrina felt utterly betrayed. 

 

“Aunties, no!”

 

“Oh, yes, little girl! And you now have a curfew of five p.m. on weeknights,” Zelda said. 

 

Sabrina slumped in her chair. That was an entire three hours earlier than it had been. This sucked. 

 

“Go upstairs and get ready for bed. I’ll be up shortly to deal with you,” Aunt Zelda instructed. 

 

With her heart beating loudly in her chest, Sabrina obeyed. 

 

A few minutes later, when Sabrina was stewing in sadness and the unfairness of it all, she heard Aunt Zelda’s footsteps in the hallway. The girl put on her best “I’m sorry” face, which had Zelda immediately narrowing her eyes in skepticism. 

 

“I do not raise liars in this family. It will always be best for you to come to us with the truth instead of covering it up for us to discover later. Because we  _ will _ find out, young lady,” Aunt Zelda lectured. 

 

She settled on the bench at the foot of Sabrina’s bed and indicated to her niece to step between her legs. Though Sabrina was dreading her spanking - she really hated sleeping on her stomach - she stood where she was directed. 

 

Aunt Zelda pulled down her pajama bottoms and helped her step out of them. When they were fully removed, her aunt folded them and put them on the bed. 

 

When Zelda turned back to her naughty girl, Sabrina was pouting with her bottom lip sticking out and cheeks puffed up a bit, but Zelda frowned at the manipulation and tugged the girl across her knee anyway. 

 

Sabrina shifted her weight as she searched for the most comfortable position she could achieve in this state. Since her pants were already off, she crossed her legs at the ankle and scrunched her toes in her socks - being over her auntie’s knee before the spanking started always made her fidget with nerves. 

 

A whine escaped her mouth when she felt her aunt’s fingers at the waistband of her panties, but she lifted her hips obediently when the woman tugged them down her legs. 

 

Aunt Zelda didn’t leave her to contemplate her bare state for long, since she began spanking with stinging swats almost immediately. Sabrina breathed little noises of pain into the rug as her aunt started lighting up her backside. 

 

At first, Zelda focused on warming up Sabrina’s entire bottom and sit spots. She flicked her wrist with each spank to cause a harsh sting, but her swats were light enough to ensure she could continue spanking for several minutes. 

 

Once the girl’s cheeks were starting to flush pink, Zelda tightened her left arm’s hold on Sabrina’s waist and began spanking a little harder. 

 

At this point, Sabrina was yelping audibly and had uncrossed her legs. Her feet were leaving the floor with every spank to her stinging cheeks, but Aunt Zelda tamped down her ability to kick fully by securing her right leg over her niece’s. 

 

“Ow! No, please!” Sabrina yelped when her aunt honed in her smacks on her sit spots. 

 

The tender skin darkened as Zelda spanked silently, determined to push past Sabrina’s struggling. It caused her great personal suffering to bring her niece to tears with a punishment, but the girl needed to understand their precarious position of straddling two realities. 

 

So she continued spanking, occasionally swatting the same tender spot two or three times before mirroring the action on the opposite cheek. 

 

Zelda heard Sabrina’s breathing grow heavier as the girl attempted to twist her torso and hips out of the way. If the stubborn girl needed more, Zelda would provide it. She landed a few of the heaviest spanks so far. 

 

“Trickery at school brings scrutiny on the family, which could very well lead to our exposure as witches. That, niece, is the last thing we need.”

 

Sabrina bucked and squirmed under Aunt Zelda’s attention. Zelda was thrown off balance a bit, but thankfully she had the forethought to put the girl in a leg lock at the beginning of the spanking. 

 

Zelda huffed as she tried to shake her hair out of her face, but she ended up pausing the spanking to sweep her curls over her shoulder. 

 

When she resumed painting the girl’s bottom bright red, Sabrina began to sniffle. Her squirming had nearly ceased. Good. That meant Zelda could end this horrid experience soon. With a few well-placed swats on Sabrina’s undercurve and sit spots, her niece succumbed to tears. 

 

“I can see you’re penitent. And I can only pray that your sore backside will serve as a reminder not to orchestrate such a deceitful scheme again,” Zelda said as she finished the punishment with quick smacks to Sabrina’s red bottom. 

 

“I won’t do it again, Auntie Zee,” Sabrina confirmed in between sobs. 

 

Zelda squeezed her niece’s shoulder in an effort to show comfort as she let the girl cry herself out. She also reached for Sabrina’s underwear, which had miraculously stayed around the girl’s ankles, and she pulled the panties back up to cover the sore bottom over her knee. 

 

Once Sabrina stopped crying and made an effort to stand up, Zelda guided them to the bed and settled onto the mattress with the girl in her arms. Sabrina tucked herself against Zelda’s collar bone and chest, with her fists under her chin like she used to do when she was very small. 

 

“Can I rub?” 

 

Zelda had to hide a smile at how young Sabrina sounded with the question, but she gave permission. Her niece shifted to reach one hand behind her to soothe the ache in her bottom. Not that rubbing would truly alleviate any of the pain, but Zelda knew it was important for the girl to feel like she had gained back some control. 

 

“Is Aunt Hilda really going to check my book bag everyday?” Sabrina asked. 

 

“Yes, for the time being,” Zelda responded. 

 

“But I’m not a little kid,” Sabrina whined. 

 

“You’re not. You’re a teenage witch, whose propensity for mischief warrants extra scrutiny.” Even as she said it, Zelda could feel her resolve cracking. 

 

Sabrina pouted in sullen silence, which gave the lingering softness inside Zelda time to bubble up to the surface. 

 

“I suppose Aunt Hilda could monitor your schoolwork with a calendar of assignments instead.” Bag checks did seem rather juvenile on second thought. 

 

Her niece hugged her fiercely in thanks (and maybe a touch of self-satisfaction.) Zelda rolled her eyes at the girl’s antics, but she returned the loving hug. What a glorious handful her niece was. 


End file.
